


You've Been On My Mind

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Related, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Tsukishima thought the last thing he would do is admit how much he’s missed Kageyama but...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 68





	You've Been On My Mind

Trudging home deflated after a defeat isn’t something Tsukishima ever does. He accepts that the outcome of every game is determined by skill and sometimes luck but today’s loss hits differently. He knows he could have played better, he could have focused better but his mind was elsewhere.

Tsukishima is a second year in university and he plays for a volleyball team the Sendai Frogs. Lately his focus hasn’t been on school either, it has affected him so much that he had handed in an assignment late that very same day, causing him to have points deducted. This has never happened to him before.

He arrives at his apartment, looking forward to a hot shower and the warmth of his bed. The events of the day weighing him down. Entering an empty apartment isn’t any better. He enters and kicks off his shoes. He drops his bag to the side and he takes his coat off to hang it up. Not bothering to switch the lights on, he heads straight for his bathroom.

Spending longer than he normally does, he lets the hot water soothe his aching muscles. Washing away the days events and hoping it makes him tired enough to fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

As he’s about to slump down onto his bed, the doorbell rings. His head starts to throb with irritation because whoever it is, isn’t expected.

He opens the door, ready to show his annoyance but it disappears as soon as he lays eyes on the person standing at the door. In front of him is the man who’s been occupying his mind for the past week, his boyfriend.

The irritation is long forgotten as he pulls him in and wraps his arms around him.

Tsukishima thought the last thing he would do is admit how much he’s missed Kageyama but when all he’s thought about for the past week is being in Kageyama’s arms. He doesn’t care.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Tsukishima muffles

Kageyama stiffens at the sudden embrace but he immediately reciprocates the hug. Holding his boyfriend tighter, he knows Tsukishima must have been struggling with his absence because he is never one to show any vulnerability first.

“I missed you too.” Kageyama says a moment later

After a while they break apart, Tsukishima looks at Kageyama. He moves aside to allow him entry, Kageyama catches Tsukishima’s hand as he enters and pulls him along. He toes off his shoes and makes his way to the living room.

Kageyama turns to look at Tsukishima, he can see how tired he looks and he knows it’s not just from lack of sleep. He moves closer and places his free hand on Tsukishima’s cheek. “Why don’t you tell me when you miss me?” he says

Tsukishima looks down, tears well in his eyes. Kageyama knows Tsukishima isn’t good at expressing his feelings, even if it’s something he desperately wants or needs.

“Even if it’s just a text.”

Tsukishima still says nothing but Kageyama knows if he could, he would. So he does what a good boyfriend is supposed to do, pulls him back into a hug. He tightens his hold, allowing Tsukishima to rest his head on his shoulders and they stay like that until Tsukishima is ready to let go.

* * *

They’re both on the sofa, Kageyama is leaning his back against the armrest while Tsukishima lays beside him with his arms around his waist and his head resting on Kageyama’s chest.

They’re watching a documentary on the history channel because neither of them are tired enough to sleep.

“Hey.” Kageyama calls softly

"Hm?” Tsukishima lifts his head to look up at him

“I’m sorry you lost today.”

Tsukishima moves closer to Kageyama’s face and places a kiss on his boyfriends lips. He smiles at him before resting his head back onto Kageyama’s chest.

“I didn’t lose.”

Kageyama chuckles, he tightens his hold. Both happy in the moment because this is exactly where they want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis lame, I am ashamed. 😭 Tell me about it.


End file.
